wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
TDSR Season 2
Total Drama Sugar Rush will hit 2 on November 3rd, 2013. Prologue After Twister won TDSR, everyone was invited to a really fun party with everyone's favorite things. It was awesome. 3 weeks later, the day of Sugar Rush's 3-week unpluggal, TDSR seeks new challenges due to the changes of the game. Later it was renamed Wipeout: Sugar Rush. Everyone had fun there; but then a giant zeppelin appeared. TDSR season 2 was coming, and was seeking new challenges in the process. Hosty announced that there will be a new season of TDSR on November. Everyone was so excited for another million buck battle. Teams There are 27 contestants in total, and 3 teams of 9. The Cloudy Cadburies Annie Jaubreaker (captain) Courtney Vin Taffy Vanellope Von Schweetz Bob McBurger Melissa Gummy-Goober (out) Claire Gummy-Goober Poppy Gummy-Goober Applaina Juicelle Snugglez Reesecupper The Dazzling Dark Chocolates Heather Gumbears (captain) Strawbetty Muttonfudge Apozzer Granilla Flosstia Cones Francis Rainbowflipper Orea Chocomunch Rumbellah Popperah Borovnika Sugerplum ButterfingerZ DipperstickZ The Lucky Lollipops PepperTina Fizzypop (captain) PepperLina Fizzypop Galleta Seaclaid Orangela Seedpippy Melody Von Schweetz Jack Flapperdoodle Isabella Rainbowglitter Candie Caine Skionna Skiddledwerp Episode 1: The Second Beginning I'm sorry, but TDSR season 2 will be delayed until January. This year is a busy year and.. JUST KIDDING!!! TDSR Season 2 has released EARLY. You heard me, EARLY!!! We have 27 new contestants battling it out for another million dollars. Annie: So cool! We have contestants from last season; Annie Jaubreaker, Vanellope von Schweetz, and Snugglez Reesecupper. Snugglez: In season 2? That's awesome! Also returning; Angry Appozer and Rude Rumbellah. Rumbellah: YOU'LL PAY FOR GIVING US WEAK NICKNAMES! Reccomended character, PepperTina Fizzypop. Along with her sister, Pepperlina. PepperTina: Woohoo! I qualified! -10 pathetic minutes of cast introducing later...- Welcome, contestants! Vanellope: Why are we at the Ice Cream Cliff? It's just our crazy advantage challenge. Applaina: Are you sure this is gonna be normal? I don't know. If it is, then I'm fired. Applaina: I never knew you had a boss. Quiet, Applaina! Anyway, your advantage challenge is to cross a bridge. Vanellope: Piece of cake. Oh, really? Well, there are traps. Some are good, some are bad. Flosstia: May I take a second to change her mind? Skionna: Flosstia, it's not like everyone is brave about this. Flosstia: Shut up. YOU SHUT UP. Anyway, your challenge starts now. Vanellope: Well, here goes. Skionna: Can I work with you? Vanellope: Sure! Annie: Well, here goes. -makes it- How did I make it? Probably one of the traps. Heather: YES! It worked! Flosstia: What did? Heather: My plan to become a team captain! -Confessionals- Heather: I have a plan to form an alliance with 5 others, and bring them into the final 6 with me. But who's dumb enough to form an alliance with me. Courtney: I should have held on to her in the first place. -End of Confessionals- Annie, go behind the number 1. Heather, you're the leader of team 2. Claire: Oh no. One spot left. -PepperTina makes it- PepperTina, go behind the number 3. PepperTina: Yes! So, you 3 will pick the teams. Annie: Courtney, you're my best friend. I choose you. Heather: While the cast is nothing but a bunch of sore losers, I pick Strawbetty. PepperTina: PepperLina, I can't not invite you onto my team first! Annie: I pick Vanellope. Strawbetty: Heather, pick Appozer. Heather: I was going to choose her anyway. Appozer, get over here! PepperTina: I say Galleta. Annie: I pick Bob. Heather: I pick Flosstia. PepperTina: Orangela, you're on my team now! Annie: Melissa. Heather: I'd have to say Francis. PepperTina: I pick Melody. Annie: I pick Claire. She's a mature one. Heather: Even though she might be the lesser of the mean team, I say Orea. Don't screw up. Orea's Confessional: Heather is mean. She might be the lesser of the million. PepperTina: Haliboot is awesome, so I pick Jack. Annie: Let's pick Poppy! Poppy: Yeah! -hugs Melissa and Claire- Heather: I pick Rumbellah. Orea: EEEEE! Rumbellah, wanna play tag? Rumbellah: SHUT UP! Everyone but Rumbellah: =O Annie: I pick Applaina. Heather: Borovnika, for sure! PepperTina: Candie Caine. She's okay most of the time. Annie: Probably Snugglez. Heather: I pick ButterfingerZ. PepperTina: I guess we get Skionna. Okay, now it's time for team names. Annie's team is hereby known as... The Cloudy Cadburies! Courtney: Killer! Heather's team is surprisingly called... The Dazzling Dark Chocolates! Heather: Good enough. And PepperTina's team is now known as... The Lucky Lollipops! Candie: I'm not a leprechaun. Okay. Cloudy Cadburies. You are team 1, so you get to pick a number between 1 and 2. Poppy: I think the number should be 1. Okay. Here's what I like to call "Slingshot 1, Contestant 0". Melissa: Sounds scary... Here are the rules; There are 2 sides; Shooters and Shootees. Shooters have to knock off all the shootees in the time limit. If they do so, they win. If the opposite happens, they lose and the Shootees win. Cloudy Cadburies. The number 1 was worth being the shootees. The Dazzling Dark Chocolates and the Lucky Lollipops are the Shooters. The time limit is 15 minutes. Okay, begin! Appozer: I'll launch! Rumbellah: No, I'll launch. Orea: Stop bickering! I'll do it! -launches Skionna- -Skionna hits Annie, Courtney, and Poppy- Courtney: Nice moves. And yes, I was being SARCASTIC! Orea: Here it goes again. -launches ButterfingerZ- -ButterfingerZ hits everyone on the platforms- Well, that was short. The Cloudy Cadburies are up for elimination. Vote on the articles below. Some may not be out, but who cares. Vote for Annie! Vote for Courtney! Vote for Vanellope! Vote for Bob! Vote for Melissa! Vote for Claire! Vote for Poppy! Vote for Applaina! Vote for Snugglez! Episode 2: I Came In Like a Wrecking Ball Hey guys! What's up! Annie: It's been over a month. Yeah, so let's hop to it! -at the elimination- Alright, guys. The prize winner happens to be Claire. Claire: Woo! She gets magnet shoes. Claire: How will this help me? You'll see. Anyway, let's display the dislikes; Annie: 0 Courtney: 0 Vanellope: ||| 3 Bob: || 2 Melissa: |||| 4 Claire: 0 Poppy: || 2 Applaina: |||| 4 Snugglez: | 1 Melissa and Applaina are tied. The tiebraker will be the least likes. That person is Melissa. Melissa: How? Sorry, can't tell ya. -flings Melissa to TLC- Alright, contestants. Time for the next challenge. You have to hop from wrecking ball to wrecking ball in a circle without falling off. First team to have all members off first is up for elimination. GO! Claire: AHA! Magnets can attract to metal! This will be easy. -hops on a ball- (Time Lapsed: 7 minutes) -Borovnika, ButterfingerZ, Candie, Courtney, and Annie all fall off- Orea in the Confessional: So if I want to stay put, all I need to do is to act like the others on my team. (Time Lapsed: 24 minutes) -Orangela, Melody, Vanellope, Heather, Claire, Poppy, Applaina and Galleta all fall off- Strawbetty: We're still way ahead! We're going to win. Annie: What can I say? We're doomed. Vanellope: Not if I have something to say about it. -wink- Annie: What are you going to do? -Vanellope makes a double stripe bench over the water, and Appozer and Strawbetty come across it- Appozer: Thank goodness. I'm getting weary. -sits on it along with Strawbetty- Vanellope: DOUBLE STRIPE! -Appozer and Strawbetty fall into the water- (Time Lapsed: 57 minutes, losers are Dark Chocolates) Alright. The Dazzling Dark Chocolates are up for elimination. Vote on the POLLS below this time. Heather Gumbears Like Dislike Strawbetty Muttonfudge Like Dislike Appozer Granilla Like Dislike Flosstia Cones Like Dislike Francis Rainbowflipper Like Dislike Orea Chocomunch Like Dislike Rumbellah Popperah Like Dislike Borovnika Sugerplum Like Dislike ButterfingerZ DipperstickZ Like Dislike